


Staying Up Late

by ravenditefairylights



Series: Tolkien Gen Week [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And thinking, Character Monologue, Gen, nerdanel is sculpting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/pseuds/ravenditefairylights
Summary: Nerdanel sculptures and reflects on family and silenceWritten for Tolkien Gen Week





	Staying Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien Gen Week, Day 4, Solo

The silver light of Telperion had reached the point where it was shining against absolute darkness, but Nerdanel did not pay it any attention.  
She was too absorbed in the sculpture she was working on to be distracted by such unimportant things. She had the window of her workshop open, and the light wind came inside, the chill of the night settling around her. Her hands worked fast, there was no room for second guesses. This sculpture was going to finish tonight.

There was a light emptiness at her stomack, reminding her that she had not eaten anything since Maitimo brought her a tray with the lunch.

The fact that she was still here also meant that her husband was too preoccupied with one of his own inventions as well. Usually, the one who rationally stopped when they should would go and force the other to take a break. Tonight however, it seemed that was not the case.

Nerdanel did not mind.

Biting her lip, she carefully traced over the outlines of the lips, taking extra caution not to shake her hand. Some stray curls had fallen out from the bun and were tickling her face, but Nerdanel forced herself to ignore them.

She _would_ finish this. And it would be perfect.

Determination was settling more intensely inside her as she worked. There were not many times that she could work like this, on her own and undisturbed. Maitimo, bless him, helped to keep his brothers in line, but sometimes Nerdanel would get visitors.

Tyelkormo usually stayed still for five minutes, but then got bored and run outside to play. Macalaurë, much like her, prefered to work alone in his room. The Ambarussa had been banned from entering her workshop, and Atarinkë prefered his father’s forge. It was only Carnistir she did not at all mind, who sat in a corner and sew in silence as she worked.

But a little time all by herself would do her no harm. Nerdanel allowed herself a moment, closing her eyes and breathing in the chilly wind of the night.

For once in her life, an absolute silence hang around the house.

_If only it could be like this every day._

But no, no, she did not truly wish this. The house would be far too quiet if the merry quarreling voices left. Nerdanel liked silence yes, but she did not like being lonely.


End file.
